Talk:A Gentleman's Choice/@comment-6957723-20171110202924/@comment-24407719-20171111014133
Hi Kat! Thank you so much for your reviews I do love how much you enjoy the series, to take the time to critique all the scenes is dedication! I am going to do my best to comment on what you said, add on to what Selena said but not repeat what she said... Yeah this is going to be tough. Like I said in the comment section, we couldn't even begin to imagine how much this Leo/Logan storyline could relate to present day headlines. But much like S this is a very important storyline, there is something so dark about it, because it is very real. (I know muders are real, but they're never slasher level) It killed me to see people ship Logan and Leo, because whilst I knew I was doing my job right, I knew it was just gonna upset people down the line. - In addition Mr Olsson does fit into the storyline too, we'll see how as the episodes progress, we can't give much away obviously, but this storyline does ripple throughout the season and will effect more characters. I would say in regards to the Bitchette's, the cracks are 100% begining to show. These are girls who have been friends for 7 Years, they haven't had much of an identity other than well... Bitches. So now that their school life is coming to an end, they're probably looking to their future and thinking 'who am I really?'. Once they go to University there is a chance they'll all be in different parts of the country. Plus on top of that you have a serial killer butchering half the school, adding more pressure to them! I will add on that it's not 'normal' for that big of an age gap in the UK, but it does happen. That is because age of concent in the UK is 16, so technically it's legal just looks kinda odd in public. Whilst we're talking about legality, YES they should 100% make 18 the drininking age in USA, because... Because who doesn't like a cocktail after a crappy day! I love how you despise David, which you are entitled to, when we read character auditions we try our best to stay as loyal as possible and David was auditioned as a goody,goody. We all have that one friend who is scared to break the rules, David is kinda the Hermoine of the group. I also kinda find Oscar annoying (even though I write him) sometimes. Whilst he is one of my faves (bias??) he is one of those "I'm a nice guy, why don't girls like me" kinda boy. I will also comment on Mr Windsor, whilst unoriginal in name ... WILL return, they will play a big role in several episodes, but here is the question whi is Mr Windsor, a student, teacher, parent or is it just the Killer? So many questions!! Yes, agree with S, obviously storylines change. An interesting fact, is that Raven was supposed to last a LOT longer, in the original concept for HWT Raven was going to be dating Akiyama's son - A reccent graduate. However both myself and Selena did a major overhaul on the season, because we did find some characters more interesting than some. And I will say some of the deaths have changed - Another being Blaire, as she was only supposed to be in one episode... Ah well that's showbiz changes all the time! - Also good question S, where has the killer but BOTH Blair and Raven's bodies hmmm, you won't have to wait long to find out. Now a question for you Kat! Who do you think will be on the chopping block next??